


Between Love and War (Where the Heart Is Pt. II)

by What_The_Fawkes



Series: Where the Heart Is [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_The_Fawkes/pseuds/What_The_Fawkes
Summary: Hermione Granger is safely tucked away at the manor after her horrible encounter with Sebastian Kaine. Everyone is safe and she has a new life growing in her belly. But is a life with Lucius enough to wash away the pain and anger inside her?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Series: Where the Heart Is [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107419
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Making Adjustments

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that I own no part of the Wizarding World or it’s characters. The plot alone belongs to me and I make no money off of this story, it’s simply for fun!

**Making Adjustments**

“Well, Miss Granger. It seems that we have finally found the right one!” Mr. Ollivander cheered. Hermione smiled as she held her new wand tightly in her hand. “Acacia and Dragon heartstring, I do believe it will serve you well.” It had been a week since her arrival home from St. Mungo’s and she insisted that she could be without a wand no longer. Finally, Lucius had relented and accompanied her to Diagon Alley to purchase a new one. Much to the witch’s dismay, her wizard brought her immediately back to the manor, reminding her not to strain herself.

“The potions are helping, Lucius. I feel much better already.” Hermione complained. Lucius simply shook his head at her.

“Not only is your body still healing slowly; you’re also growing a new life inside of you, pet. You need to take care of yourself.” Hermione huffed but did not disagree. She had scarcely left their bed since he brought her home and she was beginning to feel restless. Upon their return, Hermione fell into the soft, leather chair in his study and allowed Lucius to work for a while without distraction. When she began to tire, she leaned her head against the large arm on the chair, resting her eyes for a moment…

Hermione sat up with a start, gasping for air and clawing at her chest. It took her a moment to come to her senses and realize it was just another nightmare. Her clothes clung to her skin from sweat and she sighed heavily as she realized her scabs were bleeding again. She was thankful to have woken to an empty room. Lucius would have fussed over her like an infant. Hermione rose from the chair and left the study, snatching up a tissue and pressing it against her chest on the way out.

“If you keep picking at that thing, it’s never going to heal.” Draco commented as they passed one another on the stairs.

“The nightmares don’t really help.” Hermione replied with a shrug.

“Maybe not, but dreamless sleep would reduce that issue.”

“I have to dream, Draco. If I don’t my brain goes all fuzzy and I forget stuff.”

“I know that; I did pass potions, Granger. But a few times a week might help.”

“That’s dependency. I’ll pass.” Hermione insisted, turning away and continuing up the stairs to the master bedroom. The witch went into the dressing room to change for dinner, pausing to pick up her wizard’s silk shirt laying on the floor.

“Leave it, love.” Hermione gasped and whirled around, startled for a moment. The witch wasn’t used to sharing her space with someone else, and he seemed to pop up when she least expected. “If you clean up after me, Trinket will be livid. Dinner is ready.” His eyes moved over her, freezing when he noticed her other hand pressed to her chest. “Again, Hermione?” he sighed. The annoyance in his voice immediately triggered her defenses.

“I can’t always help it, Lucius! You know it bothers me; it itches and stings, especially when I sleep! What do you want me to do about it?” His eyes narrowed at her tone, but he did not reply. She threw his shirt back onto the floor and marched into the bathroom, turning on the faucet and cleaning her chest with warm water. After a moment Lucius appeared in the doorway behind her, staring at her in the mirror, a look of concern on his face.

“I’m fine, Lucius.” She insisted, glaring up at his reflection. “You know I love you, but I’m not a child; you should stop treating me like one.” The wizard stared at her for another moment, his face unreadable, and then disappeared back into the bedroom. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and inspected the damage on her chest. A few small scabbed areas had been pulled at, otherwise, it looked fine. She pressed a sealing bandage over her chest and then returned to the dressing room, throwing a cardigan over her dress and brushing her fingers through her curls. A hand wrapped slowly around her waist and Lucius pulled her tightly back against him.

“You’re not a child, love, far from it.” The wizard whispered against her ear. “You must forgive my concern. I nearly lost you once; I feel I have a right to worry about you.” Hermione’s chest tightened and she swallowed heavily as he kissed the nape of her neck. Guilt washed over her as she realized how incredibly harsh she had been only a moment before. She turned and gripped him tightly, burying her face in his soft robes.

“I’m sorry. I’m not myself. This has been hard on me…” she whispered; her voice thick with sadness.

“I know, pet. No one can blame you for that. You’ve been through hell and back. I want to be there for you but you have to go easy on me.” Hermione nodded and tilted her head up, receiving a soft kiss. “Excellent. Shall we head down?” The witch took his arm and strolled with him through the house.

“When do you think I’ll be able to apparate again?” she asked softly after a few moments of silence. “Walking through this giant house takes far too long.” Lucius chuckled.

“Once you’re healed, we will assess the situation again. Depending on how far along you are then, it might not happen until after our child is born.” Hermione remained silent, contemplating what that meant for her. She already felt restless in the manor. How would she feel if she was able to travel even less? The witch was fine with using the floo to travel, but it left a lot of need for more walking than necessary. Lucius was staring down at her as though he could read her thoughts. “I’m always available to help you, pet.” She nodded but inwardly had already abandoned the thought. Hermione hated side-alongs. Not only did they make her feel helpless, not being in control of the apparatingOnce they reached the dining room, where Draco was already seated, Lucius pulled out Hermione’s chair for her. Minnie had prepared roasted duck with potatoes and caramelized onions. The witch picked at her plate, her lack of apatite making it impossible to enjoy the food Minnie had diligently worked on.

“Not hungry?” Draco asked, pausing. Hermione shook her head, taking a large gulp of water from her goblet. When the elf brought out bread pudding for dessert, Hermione jumped from the table and ran to the nearest lavatory, straining to keep control over her churning stomach. Luckily, the witch made it to the toilet before vomiting up what little food she had consumed. Lucius appeared in the doorway as Hermione was rinsing her mouth with water.

“Can I get you anything, love?” Hermione shook her head, turning to him.

“No, thank you, Lucius. Finish your dessert, please. I’m going to go rest for a while.” He kissed her on her forehead and headed back toward the dining room. Hermione made her way to her reading room, snagged an arithmancy book, and continued up the stairs. The witch slipped into a soft, silky nightgown and reclined across on the bed, opening the tomb. Eventually, her eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep…

*****

“It’s not going to get any easier for a while, Sev,” Lucius said. The wizard sat in his study with Snape, each of them holding a glass of brandy. “She’s having a rough time right now.”

“You can’t expect anything less, Lucius.

“I don’t expect anything right now.” The blonde replied. “I plan to adjust to each day as it comes. I’m terrified to even leave her alone, though.” He took another swig from his glass and set it on the desk.

“For Merlin’s sake, Lucius, she’s not a child. Your house has far too many wards for someone to intrude. Just give her some space.” Lucius nodded. The two men did not speak until a knock at the door interrupted their comfortable silence.

“Yes?” Lucius called. The door creaked open and Draco peered inside the dim room.

“What are you two gossiping about in here?” Snape snorted. The young blonde took a seat beside his Godfather, helping himself to the decanter of amber liquid. Lucius narrowed his eyes in warning when his son propped his feet up on the end of the desk.

“We’re not gossiping,” Lucius replied, still glaring at his son’s feet. When Draco finally sat up and put his feet on the floor, his father continued. “We’re talking about Hermione.”

“Ahh…” Draco nodded. “She’s fucking barmy, isn’t she?” he grinned. “I mean, she was always a little mental, but after everything that’s happened… She’s gone off the deep end.”

“She’s not mental, Draco. She’s sensitive right now.” Snape corrected, to which the blonde rolled his eyes.

“Yes, I know. Poor Granger went through hell only a few weeks ago. I’m not talking about that. No, I think she’s hormonal and the baby is making her loopy.”

“Well, that is an unfortunate side effect of conceiving a child,” Lucius answered dryly. “Every woman experiences this to some degree.” He sat back in his chair, lost in a memory of Narcissa pregnant with Draco. It had seemed an easy ordeal, her pregnancy, but he remembered she often disappeared when she wasn’t feeling well. Maybe she had been just as moody and he just never saw it himself. He silently vowed to care for Hermione and make her pregnancy as easy as possible.

“With that, I’m afraid I must resign for the night.” The blonde stood and dipped his head at Severus. “I must go check on my pregnant little witch. Severus, feel free to stay as long as you like. Excuse me.” He left the study and made his way to the master suite, finding Hermione curled up on the bed with a book. _Always the little bookworm…_ he thought as he smiled to himself and shook his head. Lucius gently pulled the book from her hands and set it on the table beside the bed. Hermione was breathing soundly, her chest rising and falling in an even rhythm. The wizard undressed and slid under the sheets, pulling her body close to his. He quickly drifted off to sleep.

*****

“Lucius?” Hermione called as she sat up in the cold empty bed. The room was dark but the witch could hear birds chirping in the distance. It must have been close to dawn. She rose from the bed, wincing as she stepped onto the icy stone floor. “Lucius?” she called again, pulling the door open with a loud creak. When she received no answer, she slowly wandered toward his study, her eyes eventually adjusting to the darkness.

“Trinket?” she tried. Even though she wasn’t technically working, she hoped the elf would appear and help her. Again, the witch only received silence. When she came to the hallway outside his study, Hermione paused for a moment, watching the firelight flicker under the door. Not wanting to interrupt anything important, she listened.

“It’s a hassle, Severus, more of a hassle than it’s worth.” Snape snorted.

“Surely you knew that going into this? Young witches are always a hassle. I told you to find someone closer to your age. And now your indebted to the little chit.”

“Indeed,” Lucius replied. Hermione winced at the cold sound in his voice, covering her mouth with her hand in an effort to remain silent.

“So, how do you intend to get rid of her then?” Snape asked.

“Simple. She’s hardheaded and foolish. She grew up in a muggle household. She’ll tire of this place soon enough.”

“And the child?” Snape pressed.

“My child will remain here with me, at all costs.” The witch couldn’t take it any longer, she pushed open the door her chest heaving with anger. The wizards turned to face her; shock written on their faces.

“So, that’s what you think of all this?” she choked out. Lucius stepped towards her, reaching out, wrapping his hands around her shoulders.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head, pet. You won’t see the end of this anyway.” He said softly.

“What do you mean?” Hermione asked, wriggling against his hold. As his grip tightened around her shoulders, she fought against him, “Lucius, let go of me!” she cried, finally managing to wrench an arm from his grasp. She reached up and pushed against his chin, trying to force him to let go. Instead, her stomach twisted in terror as his entire face slid off in her hand. She gasped and wrenched herself backward, the bloody skin falling to the floor with a loud thwack. The wide-eyed witch glanced up in a panic, to find the face now staring down at her was Sebastian Kaine. Hermione gagged at the sight of his blood-covered face and he smiled at her. Hermione backed away toward the door but when her back struck the stone wall behind her, she realized she was trapped. Kaine stepped toward her, his grin spreading impossibly wide, covering his whole face, and Hermione screamed….

“Wake up, pet. Wake up.” Hermione sat straight up, still screaming in panic. “Hermione, it’s alright!” The chandelier over the bed lit up and the room was brightly illuminated, and the witch realized she had been dreaming. Her scream died and she fell into Lucius’ arms, sobbing. “Shush. It’s alright, my love.” The wizard crooned softly, “I’m here, Hermione. You’re home; you’re safe.” Lucius continued to stroke her hair softly, whispering sweet nothings into her hair.

“I’m sorry.” Hermione sobbed in his lap.

“Nonsense.” He answered without hesitation, continuing to stroke her hair. It took a long time for Hermione’s sobs to fade into sniffles, and even longer for her sniffling to turn into even breaths. Only when she fell into an exhausted slumber, did Lucius set her softly back on the mattress and finally fall asleep beside her…

The next day, Hermione and Lucius returned to St. Mungo’s for Hermione’s checkup with Healer Finnick. As they waited, Hermione picked at her nails as Lucius slowly paced the room. When Healer Finnick finally arrived, the checkup went quickly and smoothly. The healer checked Hermione’s old wounds first, which she said were healing well. Then she ran a few scans on Hermione to check on the baby’s health.

“Everything seems to be going well. How’s the nausea?”

“It varies,” Hermione replied. “I’ve vomited a few times, but nothing horrible so far.” The healer nodded at her, looking over her clipboard notes. When they left the hospital, Hermione wanted to go for lunch, but Lucius insisted, once again, that they return to the manor. Hermione resigned herself to his decision with a soft sigh. As they landed in the foyer of the manor, the witch leaned against her wizard, her worlds still spinning.

“Lucius?” she asked after she gained her bearings.

“Yes, pet?”

“How would you feel about inviting Narcissa to dinner tomorrow?” she asked. The room was silent for a long moment as the wizard absorbed her request.

“Anything you want, pet.” He replied softly.


	2. Reuniting

Chapter 2

Hermione wandered the halls of the manor in the low light of her new wand. It was late and she could hear one of the house’s large clocks ticking in the distance. She turned the corner and climbed an unfamiliar case of stairs; suddenly certain it would take her up to the attic. When she tried the door, however, it was sealed tight. Hermione jumped when a warm arm closed around her shoulders.

“Are you alright, love? What are you doing up here?” Lucius whispered in her ear.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Hermione answered softly, turning to face him. “It there a reason the attic is sealed?” she asked.

“Family artifacts, some of them may not be entirely legal to own.” He murmured, nuzzling her ear. He kissed her neck gently, tugging on her waist. Hermione allowed him to guide her back to their room, where she climbed into their bed. The wizard tugged on her nightgown but she shrugged him off.

“I’m sorry, love. I can’t, not tonight. I’m sorry.” He nodded, understanding it would take them time to get back to normal.

“That’s alright, love. Just let me hold you.” he whispered in her ear, pulling her close. Hermione felt warm and safe but still couldn’t sleep even after Lucius began to softly snore beside her. When she could no longer bear the agony of consciousness, she followed Draco’s advice, went to the cupboard, and downed a sleeping draught and a dreamless sleep. Finally, just before dawn, the sweet relief of unconsciousness washed over her.

The witch woke the next morning feeling cranky and foggy-headed. The bright sun peeked through the curtains and Hermione guessed it was almost midday. She took a long hot shower, attempting to wash away the stress she had been carrying. When she finally made it downstairs, she realized the house was empty.

“Trinket!” she called and the elf appeared immediately. “Will you make me some coffee and some toast?” the elf nodded eagerly and disappeared. Hermione loved Minnie’s cooking, but Trinket was quickly becoming her very own handmaid. As Hermione sat down to eat her toast, she asked the elf where Lucius had gone,

“Master said he went out for business. I know nothing else, miss.” Hermione finished her breakfast and stacked her dishes, leaving them for the elves to clean up. She made up her mind about how she was going to spend the day. She had been thinking a lot in the last few days about a certain person, and she decided she needed to go visit her…

“Miss Granger, this is highly unusual. We typically only allow family in to see prisoners.” The guard told her.

“I absolutely understand that.” Hermione replied smoothly, “But Pansy is an old friend from school and I consider her family, myself. If you could just do this favor for me, I would very much appreciate it.” The wizard seemed uncomfortable, but finally agreed and escorted her to Pansy’s cell. When the cell was opened, Hermione stepped in and the guard closed the door behind her. He gave her a second glance, looking nervous and she gave him a reassuring smile. Pansy looked terrible. The raven-haired witch was thin and dirty and pale.

“Hello, Pansy.” Hermione said simply, taking a seat on the floor in front of the other witch. “How are you?” Pansy shrugged, clearly unable to lie and say she was fine. “I just wanted you to know that I’m going to try and get you out.” Pansy looked up from the floor.

“Why?” Pansy asked, “Why would you want to help me, after everything I’ve done to you?”

“Because you helped me.” Hermione responded. “You may not be perfect, but nobody is. You saved my life, Pansy. I won’t forget that…” The curly-haired witch opened her tiny beaded bag and produced a brush, signaling to Pansy to turn. The brunette’s eyes lit up and she complied immediately. Hermione spent the next fifteen minutes slowly detangling Pansy’s hair and brushing it until it was shiny once again. Eventually, she sighed and rose to leave. “I’ve got to go, Pansy. But I’ll be back soon.”

“Granger?” Hermione turned and was caught off guard as the raven-haired witch threw her arms around her. “Thank you,” she whispered. Hermione quickly left the prison, careful to keep her eyes forward as she passed other cells. As soon as she was out of Azkaban, she apparated to Diagon Alley and located a book store. The witch took her time selecting a few titles to add to her reading room and headed back to the manor.

“Hello, pet.” Lucius greeted as she entered the drawing-room. He had a stack of letters in his hand and was sifting through them. “Where have you been, doll?”

“Diagon Alley,” Hermione responded, instantly feeling guilty for her omission, “I bought a couple of books…” Lucius nodded absentmindedly, moving on to the next letter. The witch didn’t wait for him to finish, she made her way to her reading room to find an empty shelf for her new books. Hermione found a nook to fit them and stacked them all neatly. She browsed through the books already in her library and selected a blank, leather-bound book. Upon inspection, she realized it was an old journal. A very old journal. She opened it to a random page.

_May 5 th, 1812_

_Tomorrow is my wedding day. I don’t know whether to be frightened or excited. I have only met Caius one time and we spent only a minute or two conversating before mother called me to rejoin the other ladies. He is almost ten years my senior but father assures me he will make a fine husband. I’m not sure whether his cold exterior was merely him being polite or if he will always behave this way. I suppose time will tell._

She closed the book, lost in thought. Hermione knew arranged marriages were common amongst pureblood families, but she couldn’t even imagine marrying a man she had only met once. The witch slid the book back into place and continued browsing the rest of the shelves.

“Hermione,” Lucius said, suddenly appearing behind her. The witch whirled around, her hand over her heart, startled by the sudden interruption.

“Oh, sweet Merlin, you scared me.” She took one look at his hardened face and her smile fell. “What’s wrong?” He said nothing for a moment, then took a seat in her chair, crossing one leg over the other.

“Tell me again, pet. Where have you been all day?” He stared at her and she swallowed.

“I was hardly gone all day, Lucius.” She answered, trying to hide her nerves. “I woke up late and I went to Diagon Alley to buy some books.” His eyes burned as if he was staring into her soul.

“Nowhere else?” he asked and for a moment, Hermione’s breath caught in her throat.

“No,” she answered, her shaky voice betraying the lie. Lucius let out a heavy sigh, rose from the chair, and left the room without so much as another look at her.

“Fuck…” she whispered to the empty room, her guilt laying heavy in her chest. She sank to the floor, her head falling into her hands. When neither Lucius nor Draco came to fetch her for dinner, she knew she was really in trouble. Lucius was angry with her and she didn’t blame him, but she also didn’t want to deal with another argument, which had suddenly become inevitable. She ate in the kitchen with Minnie, long after the food had gone cold. When it grew late, Hermione stopped by their room and leaned against the doorway. Lucius was sitting in bed, a book in one hand, a whiskey in the other.

“You’re upset with me.” She said. It wasn’t a question and the wizard didn’t bother to answer. The witch sighed. “I’m sor—”

“No. No, you’re not.” He interrupted; his voice hard. “You knowingly went somewhere you know I would have objected to. Then, even when I asked you, you purposefully deceived me. So somehow, I don’t believe you’re sorry, Hermione.” The witch sighed again and turned to leave, then paused.

“I’m not sorry I went to go visit Pansy Parkinson.” She said bluntly. “I am sorry I lied to you. Goodnight Lucius.” She turned and went back to the room which had slowly become hers once again. Hermione had spent more time in the Rose Suite than she had in any other room in the house. She changed into a nightgown and crawled into bed, quickly falling asleep.

Suddenly, the witch’s chest was searing with pain and she screamed. Her eyes were covered by that dirty blindfold again and she fought against the ties around her wrists. Hermione knew she was dreaming, but she was unable to wake herself. She screamed for help over and over, trying to cover the wound on her chest and stop the bleeding. When her leg was gripped by a strong hand, she kicked hard, struggling to free herself.

“Damn it, Hermione, wake up!” The witch finally forced her eyes open and stared up at Lucius, who, for the first time since she had known him, looked frightened. “Fucking hell, love…” he breathed a sigh of relief, and sat back, releasing her shoulders. She was wrapped and tangled in her silk sheets that were now covered with small splatters of crimson. Hermione looked down at herself, her hands and chest were smeared with blood.

“Fuck…” Hermione whispered; her voice tight. Then, cradling her head in her hands, she began to cry.

“Shhhh… Sweetheart,” Lucius embraced her, gently rocking her back and forth, “You’re alright my love. You’re safe.”

“I’m sorry.” Hermione sniffled, wiping her eyes and pulling out of his embrace, “I ruined the sheets.” Lucius shook his head.

“Don’t be, love. The sheets are replaceable. Come, on, let’s get you cleaned up.” As Lucius helped her to the bathroom, Hermione noticed Draco in the doorway, a look of concern painted on his face. Lucius waited for the water to warm and then soaked a flannel, before placing it over Hermione’s chest. The witch nibbled on her bottom lip as her wizard cleaned her hands and scraped the blood from beneath her fingernails.

“I’m sorry, Lucius. I don’t want to be a burden.” She whispered; her voice thick with emotion.

“Hermione, look at me.” The witch complied, looking up at him through unshed tears. “You are never a burden to me, little witch. I love you, and I will always take care of you as needed. I do ask, however, that you don’t lie to me.” He gave the witch a pointed look, to which she nodded, before he continued washing blood off of her arms. When she was clean, Lucius bandaged her chest and took her back to their room. When the lights were finally out and Lucius was back in bed, he pulled the witch close.

“I love you. Try to rest, pet.” He whispered in her ear before kissing the top of her head. Despite her fears of another nightmare, being wrapped in the arms of her wizard brought comfort, and Hermione finally fell into a dreamless sleep…

The next morning, the witch woke before the sun, wrapped herself in a long, silk robe, selected a book from her shelves, and went down to the dining room. She called for Trinket, who appeared immediately, and asked for coffee.

“Oh, no, miss!” the elf replied in a tiny, stern squeak. “Master said no more coffee, miss! Tea only.” Hermione allowed Trinket to make her a breakfast tea and some toast. The witch was six pages into her book on the Goblin Wars when Draco took a seat beside her.

“You know, you should really be eating more than that, Granger. Growing a baby and all, you know?” Hermione knew he was right but didn’t have a strong appetite in the mornings.

“I eat just fine, Draco. I’m just not a breakfast person is all.” She replied snidely and continued nibbling on her toast. A short while later, Lucius joined them at the table.

“Good morning.” He greeted, summoning Minnie for breakfast. Hermione finished her tea and left the room, fanning herself. She was hot, too hot. The witch hurried to the nearest bathroom, splashing herself with ice-cold water.

“Is everything alright, pet?” Lucius asked, stepping through the doorway. Hermione suddenly felt the urge to vomit and held her and up to keep Lucius at bay.

“I’m fine, I just need a minute, please.” Her wizard stared at her for a moment and then eventually nodded and left. Hermione fell to her knees beside the toilet, dry heaving repeatedly. She felt suffocated, like the world was closing in around her. Eventually, she could no longer hold it in and her food came back up. There was a knock at the door.

“Granger? You need help in there?”

“For fuck’s sake,” Hermione cried out, wiping her mouth with a tissue, “Can I be left alone for five minutes in this damn house?” There was a long silence on the other side of the door as she vomited again.

“Alright, sorry.” Draco answered and Hermione heard his footsteps recede. She fell back on the rug and took deep, steadying breaths, trying to calm her anxiety. She rolled over on her side and pulled her legs up into fetal position, reminding herself to breathe. When Lucius found her there, nearly an hour later, his face grew dark with concern.

“That’s it, love. We’re going to go talk to someone…” He pulled her up off the floor and carried her to their room, dressing her like a dazed child. Hermione didn’t want to talk to anyone, she didn’t was to go anywhere. She just wanted to be left alone…

Thirty minutes later, she found herself in a cold waiting room, clutching Lucius’ hand. The sign over the office door read **Healer Cullman, Mental Health.** Hermione nibbled her bottom lip, feeling worse than she previously had.

“How is this supposed to help anything?” she said under her breath, “I mean, what can a healer even do for mental health?”

“I suppose we will find out, won’t we? Now stop complaining, pet. I’m trying to help you.” Hermione snorted.

“I didn’t ask for this, though. Therapy? How very muggle of you, Lucius.” She was purposefully baiting him and for a moment she could see the anger flash in his eyes. Then he took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Hermione and Lucius were finally called into the office and the pair took a seat on the hard sofa. The witch purposefully sat away from Lucius, her back rigid with tension.

“So, Lucius. Long time…” The healer greeted.

“Yes…” her wizard replied awkwardly. The wheels in Hermione’s head began to spin. How did they know each other?

“Alright, so this is Hermione Granger?” she asked, turning to smile at the witch. Hermione raised an eyebrow and remained silent.

“Yes, this is my girlfriend.” Hermione almost laughed. She knew what they were, but to hear Lucius actually call her his girlfriend… That felt odd.

“So, tell me what we’re doing here. What issued are we having? What do we need to work on?” Hermione picked at her cuticles and stared stubbornly at the wall to her left.

“Pet?” Lucius prodded after a long silence.

“Me? I don’t have any issues. I’m fine.” Healer Cullman nodded and made a note, but made no comment. The minutes on the clock ticked by and the tension in the room continued to build. When the hourglass ran out, Healer Cullman cleared her throat.

“Alright, Hermione. May I speak to you outside?” Hermione gave a short nod and followed the witch out into the hall. “Hermione,” she said after shutting the door, “I don’t know your whole story, and I don’t need to if it’s not something you want to share. I want you to know, I’m here to help. I want you to come and see me again in two weeks. If you don’t want to talk, you won’t have to, but if you do, I want to listen.”

“I’m fine, really. But thank you.” Hermione replied firmly, reaching out to shake the witch’s hand. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Healer Cullman.” The witch was seething as she left the office and apparated back to Malfoy Manor…

*****

“Alright, Lucius,” Healer Cullman began, retaking her seat. “Tell me more about this situation…”

“I don’t feel like I’m at liberty to give you personal details in this situation. The long story short, Hermione very recently went through an extremely traumatic event. Some moments she seems perfectly fine; other times she’s having horrible nightmares or anxiety attacks. I just want to help.” Healer Cullman jotted down a few notes. 

“How has she been physically?”

“Nausea, but I suspect some of that might be her pregnancy. Distant.” Lucius replied. “That part confuses me as well. We’ve been intimate since she came home and yet, now, she seems to be pulling further away from me. She sleeps in her own room most nights.”

“Well, that can happen. Many times, people who are victims of traumatic events will immediately cling to the person or thing they feel comforted by. When that reliance doesn’t bring the comfort, or control, they need, they sort of rebel against that thing.”

“She obviously isn’t ready to talk about it, so… What can I do to help her?” he asked.

“Right now, you can only do the same things you’ve been. Give her time. Give her space. Just try to be there when she needs you.” Lucius let out an exasperated sigh.

“How am I supposed to know when she actually needs me and when she should be given space?” Healer Cullman chuckled.

“It can be confusing, can’t it? My best guess, based on her behavior today, is she will come to you when she needs you. Be gentle with her, Lucius. Invisible wounds take a lot longer to heal than physical ones.” Lucius nodded solemnly. “How’s Draco doing?’ she added.

“Much better. You were a great help with him; that’s why I trust you with this.” The witch smiled and nodded.

“I’m always here to help, Lucius. Try to bring her back in two weeks. Eventually, she will want to talk.” Lucius bid Healer Cullman goodbye and apparated home. Draco was waiting for him in the drawing room. Glass in hand, the young wizard glared at him menacingly.

“What did you do?” he asked Lucius, shocking him.”

“What did I do?” he scoffed, “Me?” he snatched the glass of amber liquid from Draco, took a gulp, and then threw it into the fireplace. The glass shattered and the fire roared to life. His son raised an eyebrow at him. Lucius was boiling but he didn’t want to have a confrontation with either of them while his temper was out of control. He took a deep breath and sat down beside his son.

“I’m trying very hard, Draco, to be patient. Hermione’s needs seem to change minute by minute. One moment she’s broken and crying, the next moment she’s begging me to leave her alone. I’ve never faced a situation like this and I don’t know how to help her…” The pair sat in silence for a long while, both contemplating the situation. A door upstairs slammed and Hermione’s feet pattered down the steps.

“I’m going to see Harry,” she stated bluntly, not bothering to look at either of them. Draco threw his father a knowing look and quickly exited the room.

“Hold on, my love.” Lucius said softly, catching her wrist. The witch crossed her arms over her chest and glared up at him. “You’re angry…” he said.

“Angry? No. I’m not angry. I’m boiling, livid, enraged beyond all recognition!” she hissed at him.

“Love, I’m only trying to help.” He insisted. “I’m sorry I put you in an uncomfortable position, but I had the best intentions.” Hermione scoffed.

“If you want to help, you can leave me alone. When I say I’m fine, it means I’m fine! I don’t need to be poked and prodded and have my mind picked apart like some kind of fucking experiment!” She ran her hands over her face and Lucius could physically feel her frustration.

“I’m not angry…” she said finally, “I’m hurt. I just need some time to clear my head. I’ll be at Harry’s.” she turned to leave, but Lucius caught her arm once again.

“I’m sorry I hurt your feelings, pet. I understand if you need time. I love you.” He kissed her forehead and released her, allowing her to step into the fireplace and disappear into an emerald flame…

****

Hermione stepped out of the Grimmauld fireplace and immediately headed for the boys’ room, knowing they would be there. Harry looked up in surprise when she stepped into the room, interrupting an intense game of wizard’s chess.

“Hermione!” he exclaimed, jumping up from the sofa, “How are you?” he pulled her into a tight hug.

“I’m okay. I just really needed to get away from the manor and spend some time with you two. That’s alright, isn’t it?” she asked, resisting the urge to scratch her itchy chest.

“Hermione, you know you’re always welcome here, anytime you like.” Harry replied warmly, “Your family.” Hermione smiled and took a seat next to Ron, leaning against him.

“How are you both?” she asked, “What have you been up to the last few weeks?” Harry shrugged, looking back down at the chess board.

“Harry and I have, both, been accepted into the Auror training program.” Ron replied, commanding his knight and then turning to look at her. “You alright, Hermione?” he asked, leaning back to get a good look at her. “You look terrible, you know.” Hermione laughed at his candor.

“Gee, thanks Ron. Just what every woman wants to hear.” The redhead shrugged and gave her an apologetic smile. Hermione sat in silence, watching as the boys finished the rest of their match. “Want to go get something to eat?” she asked when the game had ended, “I’ve barely left the manor since… Well, you know…” The mood in the room grew somber.

“Sure, Hermione,” Harry said brightly, trying to lift the mood. “Let’s go eat. I’m starving, anyway. There’s that new Italian restaurant off of Diagon Alley.”

“The one they opened beside Borgin and Burkes?” Hermione asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

“Yeah.” Harry replied, “Come on, Hermione, they’ve cleaned up Knockturn Alley a lot since the war. Let’s give it a chance.” In the end, Ron and Hermione agreed. To Hermione’s surprise and delight, Harry had been right. Knockturn Alley had improved drastically in the last year. The street was clean and well lit with no suspicious individuals lurking about. The restaurant was simply called Little Italy and the trio was seated immediately.

“I’m starving!” Hermione declared, as the waiter hurried to get them drinks.

“Well, yeah.” Harry replied, “You have two people to feed now.”

“Shhhh!” Hermione hissed, leaning closer, “The last thing we need is this in the papers right now.” Harry’s eyes grew wide and he nodded in agreement.

“Of course, Hermione.” He answered. The trio received the fastest dinner service Hermione cold ever remember experiencing, and minutes later their food had arrived. Hermione was on her second bite when Harry dropped his fork with a loud clank. Hermione grew concerned when he stood up, bumping the table, and stared hard out the window.

“Harry, is everything alright?” she asked.

“Ron, stay here with her.” Harry commanded; his voice hard. He practically ran out the door. Hermione waited apprehensively, with Ron sitting tensely beside her. After nearly ten minutes, Harry returned, still looking frazzled.

“Harry, what is it?” Hermione asked, swallowing the lump in her throat.

“I swear I saw Kaine outside…” Harry answered, continuing to peer out the window. Hermione stood and followed suit, scanning the sidewalk outside.

“Are you sure?” she asked, raising an eyebrow. “You could have imagined it.” Ron wrapped his arm defensively around her. “Ron, get off!” she shrugged his arm away, “You two need to calm down,” she insisted. “I’ve already faced him once, what more could he do?” Harry insisted they leave at once, dropping a handful of galleons on the table. The two wizards ushered Hermione out of the restaurant, despite her protests.

When Harry and Hermione landed in front of Malfoy Manor, she pushed him away and stomped up the long pathway to the house. The wards had already warned him of visitors and Lucius was waiting with the front doors open. Hermione marched past him and up the stairs, saying nothing. The wizard heard a door slam upstairs.

***

“Lucius,” Harry stepped in close, “Hermione’s livid at the moment, you might want to give her some space.” Lucius nodded and began to close the door. “Lucius,” Harry said, more forcefully and the blonde froze, “I’m almost certain I saw Kaine tonight. Stay on your guard; keep her safe.” Lucius nodded again and closed the door. The wizard made sure to check the floo network and the wards before ascending the stairs to his room, which he found empty once again. He let out a frustrated sigh, wondering when things could go back to normal…


	3. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big shoutout to my Beta Reader Kathleen today! She has literally been here since chapter one of the first book, WTHI, and has been a life-saver in this entire process! Please, feel free to bookmark or write reviews! I love hearing what you guys think! 
> 
> I hope everyone is safe, happy, and healthy!

Once again, Lucius Malfoy woke up alone in his bed. He rose quickly and showered, getting himself ready for the day. When he was finished, he found Draco leaning against the wall outside his door.

“It’s nearly eight. Do we have time for breakfast before we have to go?” his son asked, “I’m starving.” Lucius rolled his eyes but nodded.

“You’re always starving, Draco. Yes, we have time to eat.” When the two wizards arrived in the dining room, Hermione was already seated, her face buried in another book.

“Good morning, pet.” Lucius greeted cautiously, eyeing her mug that looked suspiciously like coffee.

“Morning.” She replied absentmindedly, turning another page in her book.

“Is that all you’re eating, again, Granger?” Draco asked. Lucius raised an eyebrow as he looked over at her bowl of porridge, which remained untouched. He guessed that her food had gone cold already, but Hermione continued to read, not even bothering with the bowl in front of her.

“Hermione, when is the last time you sat down and had a proper meal?” he asked her pointedly. The witch gave a shrug.

“It’s hard for me to keep food down.” She answered after a moment, never looking up.

“I see,” Lucius answered, pursing his lips. “So, do you have plans for the day?”

“Yes. I’m going to go visit the Weasleys.” Hermione answered bluntly. The remainder of breakfast was finished in silence. Hermione ate no more of her porridge and her coffee remained half full. To say that Lucius was worried would have been an understatement. His witch was barely eating; her behavior was still quite erratic. It seemed like there was very little he could do to help her.

“Father, we have only twenty minutes.” Draco suddenly announced. Lucius sighed and set down The Daily Prophet

“Right,” he said, turned to Hermione, “Draco and I have a few meetings to attend to, pet. We’ll be back early in the evening.”

“I’ll be long gone by then.” The witch replied as she began stacking her dishes in a pile once again.

“Come here, love,” Lucius said, opening his arms, which Hermione stepped into. “You know I love you, right, little witch?” She nodded.

“I love you, too, Lucius. You know that…” she replied softly, leaning up to plant a sweet kiss on his lips.

“I’ll see you later tonight, pet?”

“Yes,” she promised, “I’ll be back after dinner.” Lucius kissed her one last time.

“Be safe, my love.” He whispered, and she gave him another small nod. The wizard and his son bid Hermione goodbye before stepping into the fireplace. With the boys gone, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. An empty house meant she had complete freedom, at least for a few hours. Making her way outside, Hermione followed the long path and found herself in the gardens. Lucius had been promising her a full tour but never seemed to get around to it.

Every flower was in bloom and, for a moment, the witch pondered whether that was a natural thing or if they were charmed like the orchards. The summer breeze caressed her face and Hermione inhaled deeply. The fresh air relieved her anxiety and she felt lighter than she had in many days. When her walk was over, the witch went back to Lucius’s room and rifled through the closet, setting out her clothes for the day.

Hermione turned on her wizard’s shower and began digging in the cupboard under the sink. When she located her scrubs and oils, she pulled a few o f them out and put them inside the shower stall. She adjusted the temperature, stripped, and stepped into the steamy shower. Hermione took her time washing her hair and scrubbing her skin. Afterward, she slipped into her clothes and pinned the sides of her hair back. Her curls were nearing her shoulders and becoming unmanageable once again. It was just after noon when Hermione deemed herself ready. Before she left, Hermione wrote out a short letter and sent it off to Narcissa, finally inviting her to join them for dinner. Then she stepped into the fireplace, calling out for The Burrow and disappearing in a burst of green flames.

When Hermione stepped out of the fireplace, she was disturbed to find The Burrow quite empty. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. It smelled like fresh linens and warmth and home. Wandering about the kitchen, Hermione soon grew bored and headed up the stairs in search of some company. She opened Ginny’s door, hoping to find the redhead inside; her friend was not alone, however.

“Oh my God!” the three exclaimed in unison as Ginny and Harry jumped away from one another, both trying to cover their nudity. Hermione quickly slammed the door shut, hiding her red face behind her hands.

“I’m sorry!” she called through the door before rushing to the next bedroom. Ron was sprawled across his bed, snoring softly. Hermione smiled and gently nudged him with her arm. He woke with a start and stared up at her in confusion.

“Shove over, will you?” she asked. Ron nodded, scooting over, and Hermione climbed into the bed beside him. The witch pressed her forehead to her friend’s.

“I miss this,” she whispered. “I miss just being a part of the Weasley clan. I miss feeling at home here.”

“Mione, you know you’re always welcome here. We’re both moving on and I’ve accepted that you’re with Malfoy. But you’ve always been a Weasley. That’s never going to change, no matter who you’re with. You’re my best friend.” He kissed her forehead, rolled over onto his stomach, and was asleep again in less than a minute. Hermione remained cuddled up beside him and, after a while, dozed off herself.

“Mione,” the curly-haired witch felt herself being poked in the ribs and blinked repeatedly, temporarily blinded by the sun. When her eyes finally adjusted to the light, she found her best friend leaning over her. “Hermione, wake up!” Ginny whispered, poking her again.

“Alright, alright!” Hermione complained, rolling out of the bed, “I’m up!” She rubbed her eyes and straightened her blouse. Ginny stared at her with a single, curious eyebrow raised.

“Oh, shut up.” Hermione said, rolling her eyes, “We were doing nothing more than napping. What time is it?”

“Nearly two.” The redhead replied, “By the way, thanks for the interruption.” Hermione’s face flushed with embarrassment.

“That’s not fair!” she retorted, “How was I supposed to know what you two were up to in there? Where’s your mom, anyway?”

“She went to the market earlier; we thought we’d take advantage of some time alone. She’s been back for a while now, though.”

“Alright.” Hermione replied, “I’m going to go see her. You and I will visit some more later, alright?” The redhead agreed and both of them left Ron’s bedroom.

“Hi, Mrs. Weasley!” Hermione greeted as she took the last few steps, “How are you?” she asked, pulling the elder witch into a tight hug.

“Oh, my dear! You look much better, sweetheart!” The last time Hermione had seen Mrs. Weasley was in the hospital. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Mrs. Weasley smelled like honey and linen and fresh bread.

“Thank you, I feel much better. Has Ginny told you—”

“About the baby? Of course! She nearly combusted trying to hold it in until we were alone! Come, now dear. I’m making all your favorites. You’re much to thin. We have to feed that child!” Hermione felt that familiar, warm comfort spreading through her body and swallowed back tears. She pulled the woman into another crushing embrace.

“I love you, Molly,” she whispered. “I’ve really missed this.” Mrs. Weasley released her after a moment

“I’ve missed you, too, Hermione. Don’t you worry, sweetheart. Even though you didn’t end up with Ronald, you’re still one of my girls and I will always take care of you.” Hermione smiled as Mrs. Weasley dabbed her eyes and looked about the kitchen.

“Can I help you with anything?” Hermione offered, and just like that, the two witches set to work preparing dinner for the family. She was surprised to learn that everyone, even Charlie, was coming. The entire Weasley family was going to be home and suddenly, Hermione felt anxious again. At the last family dinner, she had felt very uncomfortable. Molly helped keep Hermione distracted with dinner preparations, and an hour later, everything was finally ready.

The house was filled with various food scents as Hermione opened the oven to remove her berry cobbler. The warms, sweet smell filled her nose as laughter broke out in the sitting room. Once again, an overwhelming sense of feeling at home washed over her. The witch smiled as she set the cobbler on the counter to cool.

“Alright, everything is ready!” she called out. Arthur and Bill hurried in to extend the kitchen table as the rest of the family began cramming into the room. Molly and Hermine served plates and passed them down the table. Once everyone had a plate in front of them, Hermione took the empty seat between Fleur and George.

“How are you, Hermione?” Fleur asked politely. The curly-haired witch was surprised, once again, by how much Fleur had changed since the first time they met.

“I’m well, Fleur, thank you. How are things going at Gringotts?”

“It is very well, thank you.” the blonde witch leaned in close and lowered her voice, “Molly told me your good news. Congratulations, dear.” Hermione smiled and subtly slid her hand across her belly. “You know, Bill and I are also expecting our first child.” She whispered conspiratorially.

“Fleur, that’s wonderful!” she whispered back. “When are you due?”

“The end of January, and you?”

“March,” Hermione replied. 

“Our children will be the best of friends, won’t they?” Hermione agreed softly and the pair of witches went back to their dinner. Everything Molly had prepared was delicious, as always. When everyone was finished, Ginny plated Hermione’s cobbler and passed everyone a piece.

“Bloody hell, Mione!” Ron explained, already cleaning his plate, “This is amazing!” While everyone hummed their agreement, Hermione contemplated cooking another dinner for Lucius. It seemed like an eternity since she had been able to cook anything.

“It really is good, Granger,” George said. Hermione smiled and took another bite.

“Oi, Hermione!” Ginny called from across the table, “Hurry up, we have wedding details to discuss!” Dessert was quickly abandoned as Hermione and Fleur followed Ginny upstairs.

“We’ve set a date!” the redhead exclaimed, closing her bedroom door behind her. “We figured May will be perfect for everyone. The weather will be beautiful and both of you will have given birth already.”

“Lucius and Draco will be excited, I’m sure,” Hermione replied with a nod. There was an uncomfortable look shared between Fleur and Ginny and Hermione paused in confusion. “What?” she asked, the worry evident in her voice, “They are invited, aren’t they?”

“Of course, Draco is invited.” Ginny answered smoothly, “We weren’t so sure about Lucius, to be honest, Hermione.” The witch blinked in surprise, mildly offended.

“Ginny, he’s the father of my child. You’re my best friend, and I love you, but if Lucius doesn’t go, then I will not be attending, either.” She said, in a voice that made it clear she was not open to debate on the subject. Ginny was quiet for a moment, as though contemplating Hermione’s words.

“I didn’t mean to offend you, Hermione. You know that we, well, me especially, have had some bad experiences with Lucius. I know you love him, and I’m trying not to hold on to the past, but it’s complicated. As long as you promise me that he will be polite and behave…”

“Of course, Ginny! He’s really not that bad.” She assured her. “So, have you started looking at dresses yet?” she asked, eager to change the subject.

“Not yet, I’ve been waiting for you! We need to set a day that we can take a shopping trip! Three weeks?” she asked and Hermione eagerly agreed. When the girls finally made their way back downstairs, Ginny joined Harry on the sofa and Hermione went outside and sat on the front step. Sometime later, George came and sat beside her, nudging her playfully with his elbow.

“Hello, George.” Hermione greeted with a smile.

“Hello, Granger. How are you feeling?”

“A right sight better than the last time you all saw me, I’m sure.” She joked. “Slightly stifled, being stuck at the manor, but much better.”

“I’m glad. I was really worried, you know, when I heard—” he swallowed heavily and Hermione paused and looked up at him.

“What is it?” she asked when he cleared his throat again.

“I was really afraid that I was never going to see you again, Hermione.” He replied in a tight voice.

“Oh, George…” she leaned against him, looking out over the dark landscape beyond The Burrow, “I’m fine now.” Her heart tightened, knowing George really did care about her like she was his family.

“Hermione, I—” he took a deep breath, “The thought of never seeing you again; of never getting the chance to tell you—”

“Tell me what?” she asked, confused. George took a deep breath. “Hermione, we’ve been through a lot together… And especially after Christmas… I thought that you-that we maybe—” Her eyes widened. _Oh, no…._

“George, really,” Hermione interrupted, as it finally dawned on her what George trying to say, “It’s alright, you don’t have to—”

“No, I really need to say this…” he replied. She went silent and swallowed, nervously waiting for him to finish. “I’m in love with you, Hermione.” The witch couldn’t help but gape up at him, an uncomfortable heat rising in her cheeks. “I don’t know exactly when or how it happened, but I’ve fallen for you. I always sort of hoped that when you and Ron finally broke up…” he paused and shifted to look down at her, his embarrassment evident on his face. “Anyway, I just thought you should know… And if, for any reason, you and Malfoy don’t work out…” he rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

“Well, thank you for…” she paused to think of the right word, “your honesty, George.” She said, “I really see you as an important person in my life, you’re one of my closest friends. And, er…” The flush in her face deepened as she explained, “I haven’t made a public announcement, but Lucius and I are expecting…” George’s eyes widened in surprise and he glanced down at her stomach, which she placed her hand over. “But I will keep that in mind.” She finished with a tight smile.

“Congratulations, Hermione. Really, I’m happy for you,” he replied awkwardly. She nodded; her lips set in a tight line. After a few minutes of silence, George went back inside, leaving Hermione alone out on the step. She let out a sigh of relief once he was gone. The wind rustled against her hair as she stared up at the cloud-streaked sky. As the moon peeked out at her and she caught a glimpse of the stars, Hermione couldn’t help but feel that each of her moments with the Weasleys was bittersweet. The witch loved spending time with them but it often left her missing her parents terribly. An overwhelming feeling of heartache washed over her and she laid her head on her knees.

As Hermione listened to the excitement drawing to a close, she made her way inside, finding that Bill and Fleur had already left. Charlie was already bidding his mother goodbye when Ginny pulled Hermione into a tight hug.

“Please write to me. I’ll see you in three weeks.” Hermione promised that she would write.

“Hermione, my dear….” Molly pulled Hermione into a long, tight hug.

“Thank you, Mrs. Weasley,” she whispered, “Thank you for always being there for me. I love you.”

“I love you, too, dear,” Molly replied, kissing her forehead. Hermione gave Arthur a hug goodbye and turned to Ron and Harry.

“I love you both, so much.” She smiled, pulling them both into a group hug, kissing them each on the cheek. “Let’s have lunch together soon. I miss you guys.” She said, before stepping away and into the fireplace.

As she stepped out of the fireplace and into the foyer of Malfoy Manor, the forced smile fell from her face. The weary witch climbed the stairs slowly, her limbs feeling heavier with every step. She didn’t bother trying to make it to her own suite, or even to Lucius’s rooms. When she reached the top of the stairs, she threw open the nearest door, located a chair inside the room, and collapsed into it. She cradled her head in her hands, fighting the urge to cry.

“Pet?” Lucius greeted, appearing in the doorway. Relief washed over Hermione at the sound of his voice and, without warning, she burst into tears. “Oh, sweetheart,” he sighed, quickly stepping into the room and pulling the witch into his arms. “What’s wrong, my love?” he whispered, wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

“You know I love the Weasleys,” Hermione choked out as she pressed her forehead to her wizard’s chest, “But being around them is always hard; it reminds me that my parents are gone and I don’t have a family anymore…” Lucius gave a small chuckle and kissed her forehead.

“Of course, you have a family, my sweet. They may not be blood, but the Weasleys are your family. Potter is part of your family; Draco and I are your family. That little witch or wizard growing inside you is your family as well. You will never be alone, my love.” He lifted her up into his arms. “Come, let’s get you to bed, my love.” He carried her through the halls and all the way back to his rooms, setting her on the foot of the bed. Lucius made his way into the bathroom, running the water in the tub and adding scented oils.

Hermione’s sniffles had finally subsided and Lucius took his time undressing her. When she was finally nude, the wizard picked her up again and carried her to the tub. Once she was comfortably submerged in the water, he divested his clothing and slipped into the tub behind her. Hermione leaned back against his chest and let out a soft sigh, savoring the comfort he provided her.

“Thank you, my love.” She said softly, interlocking her fingers with his. “I know things have been rough lately and I’m sorry I’ve been so moody.”

“Well, I can’t say that it’s been easy, pet, but I do understand. And I’m always here for you.” Hermione smiled, his words warming her insides, and kissed the back of his hand. For a moment, she felt content.

“I love you, Lucius.”

“And I love you, my sweet.” He kissed the top of her head and began the process of washing her curls. By the time he was finished, Hermione was half asleep in the tub. Lucius took his time drying every inch of her body and then carried her to bed. The wizard joined her, crawling under the sheets. The witch rolled over, pressing herself tightly against his chest, and tilted her head up to kiss him softly on the lips. It didn’t take long for the kiss to deepen and Hermione opened her mouth with a soft gasp, allowing his tongue access to her mouth. His hand wound into the back of her hair and he pulled her impossibly close.

His other hand made its way up her body, finding her breast and caressing it softly. When a breathy moan came from her lips, he thumbed her nipple repeatedly until a loud groan came out of her. Gooseflesh erupted over her skin as his hands continued to caress her body. He followed the trail of her curves and made his way down to her most intimate area. When he gently rubbed her clit, Hermione gasped softly.

“I’ve missed you, pet,” Lucius whispered against her lips. As he moved to position himself between her legs, though, Hermione couldn’t help but stiffen, a sudden panic rising in her chest.

“Stop,” she breathed, “Stop, stop!” she cried, pushing on his chest. Memories of her captivity swam in her head, and the urge to vomit stuck in her throat. “Please, I can’t breathe.” She choked out, pushing Lucius further away. The wizard sat back and moved away to give her space. The witch pulled her legs up and rested her head between her legs, gasping for air. “I’m sorry…” she whispered, fighting back her tears as shame coursed through her. She couldn’t even make love to her wizard and she hated feeling so out of control of her own emotions.

“It’s alright, Hermione.” Lucius offered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“No, no it’s not. It’s not okay…” she sniffled and wiped her nose with the back of her hand. “I feel so… damaged… What happens if it never gets any better?” she asked, looking up at him with teary eyes.

“It will get better, my love. Don’t fret. I’m sure it will get better. We just need to give it some more time.” He assured her, his smooth voice never betraying the doubts swirling in his own head. “Come on, love. Let’s get some rest.” They turned out the lights and Lucius pulled Hermione close, but neither of them slept. Both of them laid awake in the darkness, contemplating one another’s words…


	4. Ambitious Decisions

When Hermione woke the following morning, Lucius was nowhere to be seen. She stretched under the covers and rubbed her eyes. Recollections of the night before swam before her eyes and embarrassment washed over her once again. The witch desperately longed for things to return to some kind of normal, but every time she tried, she fell apart. Nibbling on her bottom lip, she considered the fact that maybe Healer Cullman was right; maybe she did need to talk to someone…

Unable to lay in bed any longer, the witch rose and dressed for the day. Every time she opened a drawer and found her clothes, she smiled, imagining Lucius selecting denim jeans for her. It suddenly struck her that Lucius might not have picked any of her things out. Surely, he had someone who did the shopping for her and had picked out the entire wardrobe. As she slipped on her ballet flats, a thought that had been stirring for days made itself known once again, and she decided to voice it as soon as possible.

Trinket appeared at the table the very moment Hermione sat down, ready to serve her. Hermione smiled and, although she had very little appetite, asked for tea, toast, and scrambled eggs. Nausea was becoming a regular occurrence and she knew she had to start eating more. The elf hurried off, eager to oblige her mistress.

“Good morning, G.” Draco greeted, taking a seat across from her.

“G?” she inquired, raising a single eyebrow at him.

“Everyone else calls you Hermione or Mione. I don’t want to be like everyone else. But I also can’t keep calling you Granger forever, so I’ve settled on G.” he shrugged and took the plate of toast from Trinket, grabbing a piece and setting the plate in the middle of the table. Trinket brought Hermione her tea and eggs and the pair began eating in comfortable silence.

“Do you know where Lucius is?” Hermione finally asked when she was full.

“Early meeting with his lawyer, I believe.” He answered, “You know, the divorce?” Hermione frowned as she thought of Narcissa and wondered how the witch was doing. With everything that happened, it was easy to forget that Lucius and Narcissa were still dealing with the divorce. As if the other witch could hear her thoughts, Narcissa’s owl swooped in and dropped a missive on the table in front of her.

_Miss Granger_

_I would be delighted to join you all for dinner at the manor. Please inform me of the time and date._

_Narcissa Black_

Hermione did nothing but blink at the paper for a long while, finally setting the parchment down on the table. Narcissa was already using her maiden name; that surprised Hermione. The witch guessed that if Narcissa was already writing to her, Lucius would be home any moment. Almost on cue, she heard the faint tapping of his cane and then his footsteps as he approached the dining room. She swallowed, giving herself a mental pep-talk.

“Good morning, my love. Draco.” He nodded at his son and then moved around the table to plant a kiss on Hermione’s temple.

“You have perfect timing, my love,” Hermione smiled brightly up at him, wanting to approach the subject in a calm, happy manner. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“Of course, pet.” He answered, taking a seat beside her, “What is it?”

“I’ve been thinking…” Hermione took a steadying breath and looked up at him, “I’m going to go absolutely mad if I stay cooped up here at the manor doing absolutely nothing, day in and day out.” She took his hand and gave it a soft squeeze. “So, I would like to resume my potions apprenticeship with Snape.” She finished simply.

“Hermione, no.” the wizard said immediately and the witch stiffened in her chair. He noticed her reaction immediately and cleared his throat. “My love, while I admire your drive and your dedication, brewing is an extremely dangerous occupation, especially while pregnant. If anything were to go wrong…”

“I know what all the risks are, Lucius. I can’t sit in this house and go insane simply because I have nothing to do. I have to keep myself busy. I love you, but I’m not asking for your permission. I’m an adult, and I have decided this is what I want to do. If you really want to argue about it, then we can have a fight, but my mind is made up.” Draco let out an uncomfortable cough, mumbled something about Theo and Blaise, and slipped silently out of the room.

“I don’t like it, Hermione. You know I have trust issues with Snape as it is. If anything happens—”

“After everything that’s happened, do you really think Severus would let anything happen to me?”

“Were you not injured by a potion in his classroom only months ago?” he interjected.

“That was sabotage.” Hermione defended, “I’m adept at brewing, Lucius. This just isn’t your decision.” Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, but eventually, he sighed.

“Alright, then. You have clearly made up your mind about this and I don’t want to keep you from the things you want to do, especially things that could improve your future. But I do want it noted that I was against this decision.”

“Noted,” Hermione responded brightly, leaning in to give him a kiss. Lucius shook his head at her and sighed. The witch kissed him once more on the cheek and went to her reading room to write out a letter.

_Severus_

_I have been thinking about this for quite a long while, and, if you are alright with it, I would like to continue working as your apprentice. If you are in agreement, please let me know when and where you would like to meet to discuss this._

_Looking forward to your response,_

_Hermione Granger_

The witch finished her note and then paused. She really didn’t want to go all the way to the manor’s owlery to send her note. Instead, she stopped by her wizard’s study. Hermione leaned against the door frame, watching Lucius look over his paperwork.

“You know,” she startled him and a smile broke out across her face. She forced herself not to laugh. “I’m sorry,” she said, continuing to grin. “I, er, I was just saying…. I think I should get myself an owl. Instead of constantly using Mouse.” She sauntered over to the bird and gave her a soft pet, receiving a small hoot in return. She passed the envelope to the bird and sent her out the window.

“Mouse is not our only owl, Hermione. We have three more in the owlery; you know that.” Lucius replied, rereading the paper in his hand.

“Yes, I do know that.” Hermione smiled, rolling her eyes. “But it’s halfway across the grounds. It’s an awfully long walk for me.” She leaned back against the doorway and grinned at him. He looked up at her.

“Alright pet, we’ll get you an owl.” Hermione laughed.

“I can pay for my own owl, Lucius. I have no idea what kind of bird I want. I may need your help.” She remained in the doorway, watching Lucius work and fiddling with her necklace. He glanced up at her from the paper in his hands. She was wearing ballet flats and her soft, smooth legs were bare. The sage, summer dress she had chosen hit her mid-thigh and Lucius found himself staring at her. Gods, she was so beautiful; young and passionate. He dropped the paper back on his desk and leaned back in his chair.

“Alright, then, pet. Come on, let’s get you out of the house.” Hermione’s entire face lit up with excitement and Lucius smiled.

“Really?” she asked, caught off guard. She truly just wanted to watch him work. She had never expected him to blow off his work for her. “You don’t have anything you really need to get done today? I don’t want to interrupt anything.”

“No, my love. Nothing that can’s wait until tomorrow.” He answered. Hermione’s thrilled smile warmed the wizard’s heart and he pulled her into his arms.

“You’re my world pet. For me to be happy, I need you to be happy. I know you can’t be happy cooped up in this house forever. Come, let’s get you a bird and spend the say together.” Hermione was practically vibrating with excitement. She rushed off to their room to grab her cardigan. When she was read, Lucius grabbed his cane and pulled on his cloak. Wrapping an arm around the witch, Lucius pulled her close, and apparated them to Diagon Alley.

The change in Hermione was palpable as the pair walked through the Alley. She had gone from relatively quiet and polite to exuding excitement and happiness. Her good mood was contagious and Lucius found himself grinning down at her, for no reason at all.

“Can we go to Flourish and Blotts?” Hermione asked suddenly, pausing in front of the store. Lucius laughed.

“Did you not purchase new books only a few days ago, pet?” Hermione’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment, her smile never falling from her face.

“Only three.” She defended softly. Lucius could deny her nothing, and he immediately steered them into the book store. Lucius paused at the front counter and spoke with the assistant on duty.

“Why don’t we try _Bindings and Bookmarks,_ pet? They might have a different selection for us. Nicholas tells me that I already own everything here.” Hermione’s eyebrows raised in surprise, but she nodded.

“Alight. Bindings and Bookmarks… That’s the new one, right? I haven’t been there yet.” The witch replied brightly. An entirely new book store for her was like a child going to Honeydukes for the first time. The store didn’t have much natural light, but the sconces on the wall and floating candles created a warm ambiance. Hermione closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, the familiar scent of books warming and comforting her.

Within minutes, Hermione was lost in the stacks of books. This thoroughly amused Lucius, who found a comfortable chair and settled into it. He watched the witch scurry back and forth between the many shelves. Eventually, Hermione set a stack of books down beside the chair, opened the one titled _Serpents and Songbirds_ , and settled into her wizard’s lap. Lucius took the book from her, and as she lay back against his chest, he began to read softly to her.

Somewhere around page twenty, Lucius realized Hermione’s head had fallen back and she was fast asleep, breathing deeply. Moving carefully, trying not to wake her, he picked her up and placed her in the chair where he had been seated. The wizard left her to sleep and went to pay for her pile of tomes. When he came back, she was slumped over in the large chair. Her neck was bent uncomfortably but her face looked peaceful and he loathed to wake her.

“Hermione,” he whispered, kneeling down beside the chair. The which stirred and he tried again. “Come on, pet. Wake up. We have to go get you an owl, my love.” Hermione slowly blinked her eyes open and smiled up at him. “Hello, pet.”

“Hello, yourself,” Hermione replied, sitting up and stretching. “I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“You’re growing a tiny little person, love. You’re bound to be tired.” Hermione gave him a bashful smile and Lucius pulled her up. The witch straightened her dress and glanced around.

“What happened to all the books?”

“I had Bauble take them home for us. We still have a few more stops after this.” Hermione wrapped her arms around the wizard’s neck.

“Well, then, what are we waiting for?” she grinned, standing on her toes to press her mouth to his…

Two hours later, Hermione and Lucius arrived back at the manor, Lucius with shopping bags, Hermione with her own great horned owl. She named the bird Jeannie, after her mom, and took her up to her reading room. To her surprise, Lucius had somehow already prepared for the owl’s arrival. There was a perch set up in the corner. Hermione released Jeannie and let her fly about for a moment before the bird settled on her perch. Her selection of books from the shop had been stacked on her piano and Hermione smiled. Lucius had spoiled her rotten, despite her objections, and offer to pay for her own items.

“You’re mine to take care of and I will do so to my content.” Lucius had reminded her as they sat down for lunch.

“Mistress!” Trinket popped into the room excitedly, startling the witch, “You have a letter!” Hermione smiled at the little elf and took the envelope from her hand. As she flipped it over, the witch’s heart began to pound and she swallowed heavily. NEWT results had arrived.

“Hey, G!” Draco shouted from somewhere below. Hermione hurried down the stairs to find him. As she came into view, Draco caught sight of the letter in her hand. “So, yours came too!” he smiled. “I thought maybe they had sent it to your parent’s house. Let’s go find my father and we’ll open them together.” Hermione nodded, her stomach still fluttering with nervousness. Although the door was open, the witch knocked on the frame and Lucius looked up from his book.

“Er, NEWTs are here. We wanted to come and open them with you.” she said. Lucius smiled and adjusted himself to make room. When Hermione tried to squeeze in, the wizard gently pulled her into his lap. She pushed her curls behind her ears and let out a shaky breath. “You go first, Draco, I’m too nervous.” She said; her voice barely louder than a whisper. Time seemed to slow as the blonde wizard opened his envelope. Her stomach squeezed as she waited for him to read the results.

“E’s across the board, except potions. I got an O.” Hermione smiled and let out a breath.

“That’s great, Draco.” He shrugged.

“Would have liked some more O’s, but it will have to do.” He turned and looked at her expectantly. She gave a tight nod and let out another breath, trying to steady her nerves. Her hands were so shaky, she nearly tore the envelope trying to open it. She stared down at the letter, blinking in surprise.

“G? How did you do?” she handed the paper to him, too thrilled to even form words. “Well, fuck me, Granger! That’s bloody amazing!”

“Language…” Lucius warned and Draco grinned at him

“Sorry, father. Hermione, this is, I mean… Five Outstandings and two Exceeds Expectations! It doesn’t really get much better than this!” A huge wave of relief spread through her and she leaned back against Lucius.

“Thank Merlin.” She breathed, settling against him. “I had been so worried that I failed something.” Lucius chuckled.

“We all know that ‘fail’ is not a word in Hermione Granger’s dictionary.” He whispered in her ear. “Congratulations, pet. I’m so proud of you.” The witch shifted in his lap to plant a kiss on his lips.

“Okay, yuck. I’ll see you both at dinner.” Draco said with a grimace, slipping out of the room. Lucius ran his fingers through Hermione’s thick curls and deepened their kiss. The witch repositioned herself once again so she could straddle him.

“Well done, my sweet.” He congratulated her once again.

“Thank you, Lucius. You know, I don’t think I could have done so well without you. You did so much that helped me get through the year.”

“No, pet. I know you and you would have done just as well entirely on your own.” He insisted, kissing the side of her neck. Hermione’s head fell back as his lips skimmed across her neck, and she gasped softly.

“I miss you, pet. I miss your light. I want to see you this happy every single day.” He whispered, licking behind her ear. Hermione groaned as the wizard’s needy erection pressed right against her clit, lighting a fire inside her.

“Lucius…” she whined, grinding against him.

“I know, pet.” He hissed through gritted teeth, his hands gripping her hips.

_This is alright, this feels good…_ Hermione thought to herself, ignoring the nagging in the back of her head. Maybe she could do it. Maybe she just needed to be in control…

“Lucius, I need you to kiss me.” She breathed, shifting her hips back and forth, her sweet spot rubbing against his groin. His hand found its way back in her curls and he pulled her down into a searing kiss. The wizard sucked her bottom lip into his mouth as Hermione slid her hands under his shirt. Lucius located the hem of her dress and pulled it up and off of the witch.

“Take it off, my love,” Lucius begged, caressing the bare skin of her shoulders. Hermione never ceased her movements as she reached back and unhooked her lace bra, letting it fall from her shoulders. “Yes.” The wizard hissed before wrapping his lips around her left nipple. Hermione moaned as his tongue repeatedly flicked at her breast until her nipple hardened.

“Oh, Gods.” She panted, increasing the movements of her writhing hips.

“Fuck, Hermione, stop.” Lucius grimaced, pushing her up.

_Wait, what? What did I do wrong?_ Hermione bit her lip as she stood up and reached for her bra and her dress. Her wizard, who had been unbuttoning his fly, paused.

“Hold on love, where are you going?” Lucius asked, a look of confusion on his face. Hermione stared at her feet, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. “Hermione,” Lucius reached for her hand, spinning her around to face him. The moment he caught sight of her watery eyes he froze. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

“I just wanted to… It’s been so long and—” she couldn't even finish her sentence, shame washing through her.

“Hermione, I’m confused, love. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Hermione looked up at him, now confused, as well.

“Then, why did you want to stop?” she asked.

“Hermione, my trouser zip is practically skinning me alive,” he laughed, “I just needed to get out of my pants.” Hermione laughed awkwardly as relief flooded through her. “Come here, love.” Hermione dropped her clothing back on the floor and rushed into Lucius’s arms. His mouth attacked hers once more and the witch was slowly pulled back into the heat of desire.

“I want you, sweet witch, I always want you.” He guided her back toward the sofa, pulled his trousers and briefs off, and returned to his seated position.

_I can do this; I love him. I want this._ Hermione repeated the words in her head until she calmed once again. She resumed her position on his lap and kissed him again.

“Touch me, love, please. I need this.” She begged, sliding her tongue along his clavicle. He ground and gripped her hips once again, already growing hard. Hermione found her rhythm quickly and circled her hips against him. Their pants and moans filled the room as the witch repeatedly bumped her clit against the tip of his cock.

“Oh, God!” she gasped, as she felt that sweet ache inside her building.

“Hermione,” Lucius ground out, “Baby, I want to come inside you.”

“Yes,” Hermione agreed, her head falling back in ecstasy. The wizard positioned himself at her entrance and Hermione pressed down on him, shuddering as he filled her. “Oh, fuck.” She groaned, lifting her hips and pressing down on him again. “I’m so close…” she mewled, bouncing up and down on his cock. Lucius reached down between them, immediately locating her clit and sliding his thumb back and forth across it.

“Yes, that’s it, love. Come for me, baby.” As if her body was waiting for his permission, the winding coil suddenly snapped. Hermione’s back arched and her head fell back, firework explosions filling the darkness behind her eyelids.

“Fuck!” she exclaimed as her muscles clamped down around him. Shudders rolled through her repeatedly as Lucius finally hit his breaking point.

“Oh, fuck, Hermione!” her name fell like honey from his lips; his bruising grip on her hips tightening as he came, his hot seed filling her. The witch collapsed against his chest, breathing heavily. “Bloody hell, love.” Lucius breathed, “that was…”

“Amazing…” Hermione finished, a smile forming on her lips. She stayed wrapped around her wizard until her head lulled to the side and her eyes fell closed. Only then did Lucius carry her up the stairs and tuck her into bed. With an indescribable amount of stress relieved, the wizard went back into his study to get some work done…


End file.
